Dragons and Warriors
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: It could have worked. But of course it didn't. Kim is hiding from her parents that she left the Black Dragons and well... its not going to look good when they learn the truth, is it? Rated T to be safe, no flames please! Maybe a bit of Kick later?
1. Chapter 1

_Dragons and Warriors _

_Kim's POV_

"Please Ty, you have to do this just this once for me!" I cried to the sensei of the Black Dragons. You are probably thinking this: Kim what the hell are you doing?

Well its a long story. My parents didn't know that I quit the Black Dragons. If they learned that I did then I would be dead. Ty doesn't own the dojo completely, the founders are a great family friend. I believe that they all went to school together or something like it. So therefore if I quit, I would be dead.

"Sorry Crawford, but you quit. Unless you want to go and quit that stupid place you call your dojo." he knew that I would never do that. He knew that I hated this dojo but I didn't want to dishonor my family.

"I'll pay you 50 bucks everyday." I guess this could work... maybe.

"Deal." I was right.

* * *

The guys have been acting different. I overheard one of them saying that they saw me at the rivaling dojo practicing for a bit. I really wanted to tell them but if I could pull this off for a few more weeks, I will be home free.

Tonight the Morris family (the owners) and my family are going out for dinner. They didn't know that I left and Ty is going to be there. We were going to some fancy place that only rich snobs go so I don't have to worry about my friends being there.

I finished sparring with Jerry (which that didn't take long at all) and then showered. It was pretty nice being the only girl in the dojo so I don't have to wait in a line or anything. I was in a rush to get out of here and figure out where exactly this restaurant is.

It took me a few hours to find the place and I was twenty minutes late. I could feel my family and 'friends' watch me as I entered the five star restaurant.

"Kimberly, your late." my mother scolded me.

Quickly I took a seat and picked up a menu. I ended up looking like an idiot (which Ty was on the verge of laughing at me) by ordering a burger and fries. Turns out you order sea food or steak or just something like it.

Every time you think the day is going to go well- it always has to be ruined by something. Or someone. Actually make the plural to people. I forgot that Bobby was throwing the dojo a little dinner party and they were across the room. I slid down in my chair trying not to be seen.

"KIM?" I heard the shout from Rudy. I guess he saw me by the angle I was sitting at. Everyone looked at their table and then towards me.

"What are you doing here, you told us that you had a school project!" I heard Milton shout and then they came over by our table.

"Who are you?" my father asked them.

"Im Rudy, sensei of the Bobby Wasabi dojo here... and... Ty?" Rudy looked over at Ty who was surely getting a kick out of this. No pun intended.

"But how do you know my daughter?" my mom then asked.

"She goes there..." Jack said then looked over at the others who were completely confused, as well as my parents.

"No she goes the the Black Dragon..."

Shit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This originally was going to be a one shot. But I think I may add more to it. It would be a shorter chapter, but if you want me to leave it here then I will.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Why would you lie to us?" my mother demanded as we were driving home. I crossed my arms and looked out the window. I didn't bother answering to her. Or my father who was on the phone with the family trying to apologize for everything. Let me just say that it didn't end well.

There was screaming and fighting. Rudy said that I was at his dojo, not the dragons. After the entire fight (that took over an hour) we were kicked out. Rudy said that he would like to speak with me tomorrow in his office after school which set my parents off saying that I would not be going.

"I didn't want to hurt you guys…" I trailed off. I knew that I did hurt them, and of course this couldn't go unpunished.

* * *

I swung my bag over my shoulder as I slammed my locker shut, and turned towards the exit sign. No, school actually still had one more hour left. I knew my parents would pick my up so I am just going to go and stop by the dojo, then come back to school before it ends. Perfect.

The dojo was a good twenty minutes away by foot. I have walked there and back plenty of times- but of course people will be out so it would be ten times harder to get there.

I finally arrived in the mall and saw Joan walking around. If she saw me- ohhh... I can't even think of what would happen if she did see me. She then was standing in front of the dojo. Shit. I decided to do what I have seen on TV. I grabbed a cut out that was standing outside of the new movie store- I think it was to that new movie about a girl who learns how to forgive and falls in love.

I always knew that Joan wasn't the smartest in the world- but she took that to a whole new level. I was right next to her and she didn't notice at all. She was on the phone shouting to someone "don't leave me, please don't!"

Yeah I needed to get out of there. I went into the dojo and dropped my school bag in my locker. I could hear the TV on in his office. Rudy was here and I knew it. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily as I knocked on the door. "Rudy?"

I could hear shuffling from the other side and the door opened. "Kim? What are you doing here, school hasn't even ended yet!"

"I am sorry but I needed to explain to you everything." he looked both ways as if he were going to cross the street. Rudy sighed one last time before letting me into the office.

* * *

"So your parents didn't know you left and you lied to them?"

"Yes sir." I quickly replied.

"Kim, I am really shocked, hurt, and disappointed that you would do something like that. This dojo has been through enough and you were hanging out with the enemies. I am also going to have to do something that I would never have wanted to say in my life. Kim, you have broken many of the wasabi codes and are banished from this dojo. We may have lost one of our strongest belts but that means nothing anymore. Please pack your bags and leave." Rudy couldn't look at me.

"Rudy isn't there something else I can do?" I pleaded.

"No Kim, now leave."

"But-" he then cut me out.

"KIM, JUST LEAVE ALRIGHT!" I was hurt by how loud he shouted that. He was right though, I am a trader. I slowly got up and went to go and clean my locker out. I slowly left my second home and looked back towards it as I was in the food court.

I messed up big time. And there was no way I can fix it. Sadly there isn't a "Song of Time" to reset it three days or go seven years into the past or future. Or a button that could return to the past. Shit. What was I going to do? I would never be able to face my friends again.

Or be accepted.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it was so short, I haven't been feeling well lately :( I have been to busy trying to beat Kid Icarus: Uprising!

~Ghirahim is Fabulous


End file.
